Sakura Blossoms & Vanilla
by FairyWings817
Summary: The Shikon is complete. Naraku is dead... Decisions are made and soon regrets form. What is a girl to do, when she realizes she had made a mistake with no hope of return? InuXKag OR SessxKag?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Here's the re-write to Sakura Blossoms and Vanilla. I told you I'd do it. :3**

**Sakura Blossoms and Vanilla  
Chapter One: Prologue  
Fairywings817

* * *

**

_Time…_

It was a precious thing when it came to Kagome Higurashi. A toy; something she would simply play with and bend, changing the future without fully comprehending it. She had all of the time in the world to go back and forth, experiencing things no normal human would be able to comprehend, let alone believe. Time would never end for her.

But, soon, it had begun to run out.

It had been two years since everything had happened; since she had made the worst decision of her life. Though, it seemed perfectly plausible at the time, if not indisputable. Yet, as that dreaded time had passed, her choice had slowly eaten away at her from the inside out. It had caused her more grief then relief, and she found that her sleep soon lacked. Memories faded in and out of existence and faces never fully disappeared.

Their voices would mock her at night; asking for a return which she knew would never come. And that one morning always seemed to play over and over again; a silent film set to loop its fading images for all time.

That day, the Shikon no Tama had been completed along with the destruction of the infamous hanyou Naraku. It wasn't how she had imagined it would be; shouts of joy and happiness while the sun shone bright above them, over the lack of destruction. No; it was no fairytale ending.

Everyone _had_ made it out alive; much to her surprise after it was all over. Physically, no one came out unscathed. Emotionally, everyone had been pained. After all, that was the hanyou's game. Toy with emotions and mental stability, and win your prize.

After the battle had been won and the last shard was placed into that forbidden stone, there was no celebration. It was a moment of finality and anxiety. Everyone knew of the decisions they would soon have to face, and wondered if they were, perhaps, worse then the demons they had just defeated. Could they manage to slay the life-changing choices ahead, just as they had done so with Naraku?

Their uneven steps that had somehow managed to match each others, had led them back to the small village of Edo. And though the celebratory shouts and welcoming of the town's well known heroes had begun, none of them felt like smiling.

The slow ticking of the clock had begun, pounding loudly in their ears…

The night had soon shadowed over the lit town, embracing the warm music and firelight of each little home. Loud chattering and laughter could be heard, but it was heard on deaf ears.

Kagome had made her decision.

One little signal, a brief glance from her cobalt eyes had caused the hanyou InuYasha to follow her like a lost puppy. His ears were down, low to his head – the only sign through his hardened exterior that he was hesitant towards what she would soon tell him. He knew all too well, this would be the last night he would see her.

Her small steps had led him back to where it all began, to the sacred Goshinboku. Standing in front of its heavy roots, she offered a weak smile as a hand lifted to graze the small hole where an arrow once lay, pinning a mysterious boy to the trunk.

_InuYasha…_

"I can't believe it's all over…" The quiet sentence was whispered upon the soft summer's breeze, and InuYasha's golden gaze had dropped lower upon the ground. He could not find words, or the usual snide remark. It was almost as if he was cherishing every last breath and word she gave, making sure it remained, and would remain, in his memory for all time.

Her head tilted to look over her shoulder at him, and she gave a weak smile at the image he portrayed. No matter how tough he had tried to seem, she always could see through the stormy front. She would definitely come to miss her hanyou, the one who had protected her and betrayed her all the same. But, she could not hate him any more than she loved him. He had made her life wonderful for those few years.

"I want you to have this, InuYasha." Her voice continued to carry on the wind as her steps came to a stop in front of him. She reached out slowly and took his hand gently as she pressed her palm to his. Cobalt caught gold in the one moment, and she closed his hand around the small object left within it.

He did not even have to look, to know what it was. And his questioning gaze had evoked the smile on her lips to remain. "I promised you once, a long time ago." Kagome began as she did not look away from him. "It's yours now… I know you'll do the right thing." She spoke softly, before taking a step back.

"Just… do me a favor. Only one favor." She would not wait for his response, knowing full well that she had his attention. It was the last thing she would ask him to do. "Tell them I said goodbye, alright? And please… Please take care of Shippou for me." Her voice seemed to waver, but she held her shoulders back tall. She would prove to be as strong as she had wanted to be throughout the years. And yet, she had felt so terribly weak. "Tell them that… I love each of them." A pause. "And you too, InuYasha."

Those were the last words he had heard from her. His voice was caught in his throat as he watched her approach that old well, and soon disappear into its depths for the last time. "Kagome! Wait!" But, his shout was heard on deaf ears.

_Kagome was gone.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **_Alright, this is a tad bit shorter then the original first chapter (I think). But, I'm making it more dramatic for your sake! I'm not quite happy with this, but oh well. I'm thinking of just changing the story around a bit. I was far too vague in the original copy, I noticed, and it wasn't emotional at all. _

_I would like to know if anyone (who has read the original) likes this better then that one… _

_Anyway, review please?_

_Next chapter should be out tomorrow, or later tonight. _


	2. Chapter Two: Aftermath

**Author's Note: Ahh! Sorry it took so long. I got mucho busy with school and the Senior Research Project. Hannyway- I graduated from high school, so now I have more time on my hands until the end of August. And I'm getting a new laptop, so I'll be able to work more freely on this thing. **

**Well, onto chapter two!**

**Sakura Blossoms and Vanilla**

**Chapter Two: Aftermath**

* * *

…The Sengoku Jidai was no more.

Kagome had made her last jump into the depths of that enchanted well, and cursed every moment of it. She had not expected it to be so hard, nor did she expect the pain that soon followed. That night, as soon as her feet hit the flat surface of the well's bottom, she collapsed. The crystalline tears fell one by one, each for the pain and memories that passed her by. She knew she would not be able to go back; and that was the last time she would ever see them; ever see InuYasha.

The thought had only evoked more tears, and it took her so long to just compose herself enough to climb the steps of the well; to get back to her home. Not a word was said to her mother, who only stood by the kitchen in greeting. Kagome only moved silently through the house and into her own room, where she promptly allowed her tears to flow again. She gained no sleep that night, and if she had even gotten a moment, it would be flooded with the memories of what she had just left behind.

It seemed her past would always haunt her.

Her sorrow did not end in the mornings to come, rather, it grew worse. Tears never ending, her eyes became forever puffy and red, and her voice was no more. Every morning, she would go outside and just stand in front of the Goshinboku, wondering if any of them had done the same. She wondered if they hated her for her decision; if it was a ridiculous choice to begin with. And she wondered if InuYasha had finally found that happiness and had used the jewel.

For weeks, her curiosity and need had escalated, sending her into a frantic fit to get back to the Sengoku Jidai; to get back to her friends. She'd jump into that well, only to hit the bottom and do it all over again. Her legs became bruised and torn, but she continued to fight for the past she could not go on without. But, the gods would not seem to give her mercy; fate was laughing at her. She couldn't go home…

In time, years had passed and Kagome had learned to cope with the silence. Never did she hear her young kit's laughter, nor the shouts or normal bickering of her group. And yet, she knew she had to move on.

Through the years, she had never found it in her heart to continue her schooling into College. It just didn't seem worth it any more. Her grandfather was determined to get her to run the shrine and take over for him when he was gone, and Kagome did not reject the offer, no matter how close it was to her sorrow.

The time had passed and her twentieth birthday had come. Her youth faded and she had become a woman. Curves had formed and her hair grew longer, and for the first time in her life, she knew she resembled Kikyou. Though, Kagome still held the childlike innocence and purity about her, she could not deny such a fact.

A heavy sigh fell from her lips as cobalt eyes focused on the papers in her lap. A soft breeze wafted by and into the high branches of the Goshinboku, but Kagome ignored it in favor of her work. Perched at the bottom of the tree, she was attempting at getting a few things in order for the shrine, for once, having been able to focus upon it.

Her days of depression were at least, coming to a close. Yet, there wasn't a day when she didn't think about them. They were gone, and she had to move on.

Firm gaze held upon the paper, she was not anticipating any distractions at all…

* * *

Miserable was not a strong enough word to describe just what the hanyou had become as soon as Kagome had left from their world. Miserable… it was laughable to even think of calling him that.

He was downright ruined without her… The moment she had disappeared from his sight was the moment he feared he would break. It was the second time he had seen a woman he loved slip right from his hold, never to return again. And he could do nothing to stop it.

Her scent lasted for a day or so, and he clung onto it until it had finally disappeared from his senses and the warm wood of the well. Each day he'd plant himself firmly in front of the portal, waiting for the one day when Kagome would find a way to return; she had to. Shippou was left with no mother, Miroku and Sango were left without their friend, and he… he was left without his other half.

His thoughts were always fleeting and no one could truly get to him. He fought blindly against the lesser demons that came for the power of the jewel, but he protected it with so much fervor then ever before. It was his only link to Kagome.

Hanging from his neck, the jewel did not hold its bright shine like it had with Kagome. It was as if it had died as well when Kagome left; so much had. He had died when she left. Never eating when he should have, he did not even have the energy to argue, let alone pay attention to the others. Nothing really seemed to hold much meaning anymore, and InuYasha had hardly noticed how vital Kagome was to him.

Damn it. He should not have yelled at her as much as he had. He should have treated her like a goddamned princess while she was there. He should have catered to her, but he had only abused her and ran off. Shit! Why did he always run off to Kikyo?

InuYasha's train of thought had only caused him to growl lowly; grow angry with himself as he had every day. He wanted the happiness that Kagome could give him, and now she was gone. She was gone and he was left alone!

His eyes stained with the pink of a threat of his unsettled demon, InuYasha got up abruptly and yanked the string from his neck, the jewel held tight within his hand. "Damn it, Kagome! You shouldn't have fucking left!" He snapped loudly, haphazardly throwing the jewel into the dark depths of the well. He wasn't thinking. He wasn't coherent.

He just wanted to leave in his isolation, and he did so with a quick turn on his heel before running off in no precise direction. He needed time alone.

* * *

A heavy sigh fell from Kagome's lips as she scratched out another unsuccessful sentence on her notepad. Really, she should just give up her profession and become the priestess that she should be. After all, her grandfather surely seemed excited about such a prospect. However, becoming such a thing would only stir up the same godforsaken memories, and she did not think she would ever be able to wear the same garb again.

Shaking her head, Kagome pressed her pen firmly to her paper to attempt at another sentence. '_The stormy night was one of so many that…'_ No, no. That did not work well. '_Used to numerous stormy nights, I knew…' _No. Not at all. '_The pull of the Shikon was always there, throughout the heavy rain…'_

Her sentence was interrupted however, as she noted something pulling at the back of her mind. A familiar tug was there, and while she knew what it was, she didn't believe it. No; it was only her imagination getting the best of her. After all, she was just writing about the Shikon no Tama. It was no longer in her era, and she had to get over it.

But damn it, it was so strong, and so agitating. Pushing away her confusion, Kagome moved her papers aside as she stood up from the ground. Her cobalt eyes immediately shifted to the old well house and she somehow knew… Something was waiting there.

Her heart had just about jumped in her throat as Kagome immediately took off in a sprint towards the well. Imagination be damned, she had to get to the bottom of this. And, as she pushed open the old door, she did not hesitate before jumping in the well…

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay, everyone! I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I knew I had to get one out there soon, or people would hate me. Anyway, I'm going to try to get more out. It only gets more interesting from here on out! Review, please?_


	3. Chapter Three: Reunited

**Author's Note: Hokay. It's been a little bit, but this chapter isn't as easy as I thought. I'm left in the turmoil of deciding whether I want this to be an InuxKag fic, or a SessxKag fic… I only got one review on the last chapter, which is kind of upsetting, but I know I lost a lot of you when I stopped writing this thing. Ah well, things are going to now get interesting (and much more difficult for meee). **

**Sakura Blossoms and Vanilla**

* * *

His steps were quick and urgent, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the well as soon as possible. He could not stand it anymore – the empty reassurance that Kagome would ever be back with him. The well was sealed and he wanted nothing more to do with the damn Shikon no Tama. It had caused him far too much sorrow in one lifetime and he still wished for peace.

And if that meant seeking out an eternity of it with the one woman that he had left, then so be it.

He ran fervently, his pink- tinted gaze lifting to the skies to find the same youkai that he had grown to know far too well. The shikigami would lead him straight to his first love, and with her, he will be able to find the silence that he wanted. He would have her, and because of that, he'd be able to last through whatever eternity in Hell would give him.

Or so he hoped.

InuYasha followed her scent upon the wind, until he found those surreal wisps of energy that would show him the way. But for that moment, he felt hesitation. Did he truly want this? Nothing seemed to remain there for him any more, and he wasn't sure if he could last those five-hundred years to see her again. He had Kikyou here and now, but could he choose her? Naraku was no more, and there was truly nothing left for him to remain and fight for. Everyone had someone, and he had Kikyou.

He was left at a standstill, standing between his past and future, wondering which path to take…

* * *

With that one jump, she felt her stomach rise to her throat and warmth suddenly encompassed her. But, she did not hit the ground ungracefully as she was used to. Her feet touched the ground and she felt the raw power from the Shikon just beneath her. It was as if the ocean itself was surging just beneath her feet, and all she could do was lift her gaze to the top of the well.

When she was greeted with blue skies instead of the aging roof of the well house, she was nearly frozen to the spot. How was she able to return this time? Her thoughts trailed to the power that she'd so quickly felt, and her gaze fell to the well bottom. Just in front of her lie the Shikon no Tama, unharmed and seemingly waiting for her. And, for that moment of pause, she wondered if she was dreaming. Could she truly reach out and take the Shikon, feeling its power surge just beneath her fingertips? Would it be the same dream, or perhaps nightmare, that she'd been experiencing for years?

Pushing her rather reasonable apprehension away, Kagome crouched down to gingerly and carefully lift the flawless Shikon from the dirt beneath her. A soft breath passed her lips, one she'd not been aware that she had been holding. However, if… the jewel was here with her, then what happened to InuYasha?

Her brow knitted in the usual worry, and she made quick to grab hold of the old vines that continued to grow around the well. With a grunt or two, she managed to pull herself up over the side of the well, scratching her knees on the hard wood as she usually did. Sighing, Kagome wiped herself off a bit and took the brief moment to look around; take everything in that she had dearly missed throughout the past years; her surroundings that had seemed like they were only a dream – a very long and complex dream.

Her thoughts trailed furiously to and from the past, wondering why she had left so simply; left everything behind. Did she really expect things to go on normally? Kami only knew how the others fared without her – Sango, Miroku, Shippou… InuYasha.

As she was brought to reality, Kagome quickly set towards the small village of Edo – her second home. Her steps were quick as she felt the constriction in her chest from years of neglect. Really, she should have continued running or exercising like she had here… Regardless, she pressed herself forward through InuYasha's forest until she had seen the village ahead of her. She gave pause, standing on the hill just before it that overlooked the entire village. It looked nearly the same, other then a few new buildings here or there – it was home. As a small smile passed her lips, Kagome sprinted towards the village, excitement welling within her stomach. Perhaps they would forgive her for her mistake.

It was within minutes that she had carried herself deep into the village, ignoring the hushed murmurs of her return. She was intent only on finding old Kaede. And soon, she'd arrived at the familiar hut, her heart racing from her run and the sheer anticipation of seeing everyone again.

"Kaede?" Kagome called, approaching the small hut. "Are you there?" She walked over and pushed aside the screen, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Ah! Kagome, child. I have wondered about your return…" She spoke softly, her voice somewhat weaker than before. She stood before Kagome, a bowl of mixed herbs in her arthritis-ridden hands, and a faint smile upon her sun-dried lips. "Have ye seen InuYasha yet?"

Upon hearing his name, Kagome's smile faded slightly. "InuYasha?" She asked slowly, in such a small voice that it sounded as if she were only the school girl that she used to be. "No; No, I haven't seen him yet. I think… It was by coincidence that I was able to come back. The shikon had been left in the well."

"The well?" Kaede asked, sounding truly puzzled at such a thing. "Why would it be there? Ye put it in InuYasha's hands, did ye not? Why would he have left it there?" The old woman moved slowly around the room to place the bowl she'd been holding down on one of the small tables. Her movements were nearly sloth-like, and it was clear that Kaede was aging fast, it was only a matter of time until she left…

"He has kept good care of it until now…" She trailed, looking back to Kagome. "I think ye should go look for him, Kagome. Something may not be right, here."

Kagome, though hesitant, nodded lightly in return. Where had InuYasha run off to, and why was the jewel left behind? If anything, she'd have expected him to have it on his person at all times; after all, he'd kept her from so much just to find the damn thing. She was certain it was precious to him.

She turned to leave the hut, but the old woman's voice broke her from her reverie and newfound determination. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Kaede?"

"Take these. Perhaps you may need them soon." Kaede replied softly, moving to hand her her old bow and arrows. Kagome accepted them with a small smile and nodded, before starting towards the door. "I will inform the others of your arrival while ye look for him."

Kagome slipped out of the door after hearing Kaede's final words, with a new adventure at hand. InuYasha would not just have left like that. Something had happened and she was intent on finding it out before she met the others. A sense of dread welled deep within her stomach – a dread she'd not felt in years.

And with that thought in mind, Kagome began out of the village with a sprint towards where her own instincts were leading her… Where the shikigami were leading her…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a bit longer. College is coming and I've been working on scheduling and stuff. It's such a pain. X-x**


End file.
